Chronicles of 2 Invaders: Zim & Zoe
by InvaderZimRules
Summary: When daughter of Tallest Red, Zo-e begs her dad to be an invader, he finally breaks down and lets her be one. They sent her to Earth, hoping that she would rule the planet, not Zim. However, shiz happens. OC/Zim, OC/GIR, OC/Red. Romantic comedy.
1. Note Please Read!

Invader Zo-e is not inspired nor based upon me. Zo-e is a totally different character who is nothing like me. The only thing that she has like me is her sense of humor. I do not, in any way, relate to ANY of the characters in this story. Zo-e is the only one that has a slight trace of me. Also I do not own Zim, Dib, and all other characters I did not create. They all belong to their respective owners, Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. Finally, this is not a love story. This story is based purely on my life, my friends, Invader Zim, all the colorful characters, and my imagination. This story is mostly for comedic purposes.

Rated T for violence, language, and some really weird stuff.


	2. Planet Irk

Chapter 1 - Planet Irk

Ahh, planet Irk. My beautiful home planet. We're just like any other planet, don't think of us as better than you (even though we are). We eat food, we have to drink something, or else we die. We invade other planets, we have our likes and dislikes, personalities. That's what each and every other planet, with intelligent life of course, does. So, that leaves me to wonder... is there any other planet that doesn't do any of these things? No. Of course not. That's a stupid question. Ok. Well? What are you looking at me for? Read the story!


	3. Meet The Family

Chapter 2 - Meet the Family

"Daddy Tallest. Daddy Tallest!" I tugged on my Tallest's long suit. "Daddy Tallest, I wanna be an invader."

My dad looked at me and said, "Zo-e, trust me, you don't wanna be one. You could die!"

"I bet Uncle Tallest would let me."

Purple was there on the couch sitting next to my father, Tallest Red. I know what you're thinking. "This isn't possible", "Irkens aren't born naturally", blah, blah, blah. So what? In fact, I'll tell you how it happened.

Daddy Tallest Red met my mom, Mommy Tallest Eria. They were so in 'love' which I don't believe in, then again, the Irken Control Brain works in mysterious ways, that they went to the factory where they made smeets, and they picked me out. 16 Irk years later, they loved _me_ so much, that they wanted another. So there comes Smeet Raziel. Purple is the same height as Red so they rule together. They're best friends, so Purple decided to be my Uncle Tallest. I'm not really sure though. He might just be obligated to do it or something...

"Come on Red, just let the poor kid go. If you love something, set it free."

Red rolled his eyes and said "Can you stop looking at the TV and stop saying things that it says?"

"Man, ever since you had Zo-e and Raziel you've gotten really sissy."

I quickly turned my head to Purple and looked at Red. "Daddy Tallest, you can still act the why you acted before-"

Raziel's crying interrupted me.

Red sighed of relief. "Saved by the bell. Why don't you go get Raziel, your mom's probably asleep by now. It's 11 o' clock."

I went to Raziel's nursery and got him. Raziel is my smeet brother. He's 6 months old. I'm not going to exaggerate, but you'll think I am. Raziel IS the cutest smeet I've seen. I'm not saying this because he's my brother. He's cute. He has big dark blue eyes, cute little antennas pointing down, and he drools. A lot. He's big and chubby too.

"Let's go see Daddy Tallest!" He always laughs when I say that. He loves Daddy Tallest, always laughs when he comes home. I like him too, but like Uncle Tallest says, he can get sissy.

I walked back to where I started, except with Raziel in my arms. As soon as he saw Red and Purple, he tried to go towards them.

"Uh-uh, not until Daddy Tallest let's me be an invader." I held Raziel tight.

"Zo-e, if you become an invader, you'll die! Plus, you haven't fully grown to be tall yet!"

Purple stood up and stood next to me. He looked at me and petted my head. "I vote that it's ok."

"But Purple-"

"Red, she's tough. Didn't she fight a guy from Planet Jackers?"

"Yes, but-"

"And win?"

Red sighed. "You know what? Why don't you ask your mother and let her decide."

Speak of the devil, Mommy Tallest came through the door. "Hi my cute little smeets!"

Raziel laughed and I said hi.

"I heard Razi crying and came to get him."

Red stood up and hugged Mommy Tallest. "But aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"He can sleep with me, can't he? What are you guys talking about, I heard some ruckus while I was getting up. Is there anything wrong?"

Daddy wasn't gonna say anything, so I spoke up. "Mommy Tallest, I wanna be an invader."

"Really?! Finally! I'm so happy for you sweetie!" She came and hugged me.

"It's settled then. I wanna go and participate in Operation Impending Doom II. Tomorrow."


	4. Operation Impending Doom II

Chapter 3 - Operation Impending Doom II

_**The next day...**_

"Are you packed?" said Daddy.

"Yeah. I'm so excited!"

"Good. You better be. Because I've got a big surprise for you."

I have a problem with surprises. When a person tells me they have a surprise for me, I get all anxious and clumsy, and I look EVERYWHERE for it.

"It's back in the basement. Come on."

Like I said, while I was walking, I kept tripping over my feet and jumping up and down. Finally! We got there!

"Ok, ready? Close your eyes."

I covered my eyes and smiled. I heard some robotic sounds. Oh my Irk. Could it be?!

"Open them!"

I was right! A SIR unit! I screamed and hugged Daddy and then the SIR unit. "Thank you so much! A million times!"

Red smiled and picked the SIR unit up. He said, "It's the cutest one I could find. I know how much you love those cute SIR units."

He held it out to me. "Now, give her a name."

I thought for a bit. And then I said, "Rox."

"Name accepted." Rox said.

"Eria! Purple! Come on, she's about to leave!"

Mommy and Uncle Tallest came out. Mommy Tallest was crying...probably tears of joy.

"Mommy Tallest? What's wrong?"

"Sweetie...if you wanna go...take Razi with you. I trust you."

I gasped. "Mommy, you don't have to do this."

"No, It's fine. Here. There's a safe-y-cruiser seat in the vootcruiser we got you."

"Daddy, Uncle, did you know about this?"

They all nodded and told me that they totally trusted me. The only thing I was worried about...was the planet they sent me to. Earth.

"We recently sent...Zim there. We wanted him to pretty much get destroyed. Thing is, there really _was _a planet. We need _you_ to conquer that planet. Not him. Or else we'll all be doomed. But we know that you'll conquer that planet in a few weeks or months." Everybody hugged me. Mommy, Daddy, Uncle, and Razi even squeezed me a bit when I was holding him. Rox came too and grabbed my leg.

Rox, Razi, and myself got in the vootcruiser. I buckled Razi in his safe-y-cruiser seat. Everybody waved goodbye. "Well, let's test this smeet out." I automatically knew how to drive the vootcruiser, it just came naturally to me. "Rox! Set coordinates for Earth."

"Yes, my master."

Wow, I didn't like that. Halfway along the trip, I unbuckled myself. I picked up Rox and went to the back of the ship. I made her shut down. I was going to reprogram her, but his whole personality and attitude. I made her say Zo-e instead of "master" or "ma'am". I never liked that about a SIR unit. I also made her have an actual _life_ instead of just being a mindless obedient robot. When I was done, she booted back up. "Hi, Rox."

"Hi Zo-e."

That's a lot better. The vootcruiser shook.

We went back to where Razi was sitting and I buckled him up with his wormhole seat belts. He was fussing around a little, but he was fine. I buckled Rox and myself up.

_**6 really boring months later...**_

"Ready to proceed through wormhole."

"Initiate."

Suddenly the ship bursted out in speed while it went through the wormhole. It was...weird. The wormhole was pretty much some sort of freaky psychedelic colors. I couldn't even look at it. I thought my eyes were gonna burn.

"Successfully proceeded through wormhole. Now approaching EARTH."


	5. Earth, and How Horribly Creepy It Is

Chapter 4 - Earth, and How Horribly, Horribly Creepy it is

"Finally!" I was so excited while the ship landed down on Earth. I looked around, hoping that no one would see me. Unfortunately, a weird boy with a huge head looked at me from the roof of his house. It just so happens that I landed on the roof next to him.

"No...NO! Another one! Zim's called in an army! GAZ!"

I ran to the other roof and glided across. My PAK has an upgrade. It has wings for gliding. "You! Human!" I pointed my finger against his neck. "How do you know Zim?!"

"You are with them! Get away from me!" He pushed my hand out of the way. "GAZ!!!"

The one he calls "Gaz" came to the rooftop. "What is it, Dib?" She said, annoyed.

She quickly looked at me and then "Dib." She then went back downstairs and said, "I don't care if 10,000 aliens come, I still won't care."

"I hope you're not as stupid as Zim, or else you'll just be another nuisance."

"SILENCE! You should dare not speak a _word_ about this or else you'll end up like this planet after I conquer it. You'll look like that anyway, but you'll be the _first._"

I went back in my ship and looked for an empty spot to build my home. I found a nice place, a few blocks away from this "skool" place I'm supposed to go to. Rox landed the ship and we unbuckled Razi. We hoped that no one else would see us out of disguise. I got out the little machine that gives you disguises.

"Hmm, let's see..." I looked through the disguises and thought all of them were too...ugly. I made a custom one.

I had long, curly hair with bangs that were wavy and covered half of my eye. My eyes were a light blue just like my actual eyes. I had a long sleeve black shirt with a skull in the middle of it. I had regular jeans with one pocket and a chain attached from the pocket to the belt. Finally, I had some casual black boots.

Then, it was Rox's turn. I gave her a cute little dog suit that had tan fur, big puffy ears pointing down, and a curly little tail. She was a golden retriever.

Finally, there was cute little Raziel. I gave him big, brown eyes, a diaper, and a little white T-shirt that had a "No Pacifier" sign on it. He had a full head of messy, black hair.

Each one of us went into the little shell that we had to go in to get our disguises and we were done. It gave me a little watch that could control me and Raziel's disguise. I had to do a special sequence for each one of us to get out of our disguise. Not Rox though, she had a casual costume that had a zipper on it so she could put it on and take it off whenever she wanted to. I still giggle at that sight...*snicker*

I made my home and went inside. Hopefully no one saw me...

_**The next day...**_

Well, I got ready for skool. I got in my disguise and I disguised my device as a book bag. I made Rox take care of Razi while I was gone.

"Here's the sky milk, the diapers, the bottle, and everything you need to take care of him." She actually seemed happy to take care of Razi.

"Ok, I think you should go before you're late for skool."

"Since when does a SIR unit act like a mom? Well, thanks anyway Rox."

I left. I was perfectly ready for this "skool". I just hoped that Dib-stink didn't interfere. Oh no...I totally forgot...Zim! ...hopefully he'll be cooperative.

**In skool...**

"All right you horrible, horrible students. We have a new horrible, horrible child joining our horrible, horrible class. Please welcome Zo-e. The only thing I like about this horrible, horrible child is that she's QUIET. And her name."

Oh god, that human sounded mean. I wasn't even sure if she was human! I don't think so, though. She doesn't have that stench of them. I went in. The first thing that caught my eye was Dib. I bet he already sensed me...

"Introduce yourself, and anything you wanna say, say it now, because I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU FOR THE REST OF THIS SKOOL YEAR!"

I sneered at her and said, "Don't mind me. I'm a perfectly normal hu...person that goes to skool."

"Alright, go sit in...that desk. Right there next to Athena and Monei', behind Biyu. BIYU, MONEI', ATHENA RAISE YOUR HANDS!"

Three girls raised their hands. I walked to the seat in between them. A few desks away from me was Zim. He already sensed me, I could feel it. Athena and Monei' were the ones sitting next to me. They looked at me like I was a freak. But Biyu just turned around and was very friendly. "Hi," she said, "I'm Biyu!"

"Biyu. What's wrong with you?" Athena said. I guess she didn't like me. Monei' nodded her head, agreeing.

"I'm actually being _nice_, which is something you guys don't do often."


	6. Friends

Chapter 5 - Friends

_**At lunch...**_

I sat by myself, at another table. Heh, that's what the new kid's like. Even when I went to school in the underground, I was still a freak. Something...some_one_ was coming to sit next to me. Oh no...it was Zim.

"You! Filthy worm baby! This is my table!"

"Well, there's nowhere else to sit, so sorry." Zim sat there anyway, but he didn't even look at me once.

"Zim, I need to tell you something."

"What could you possibly tell me that could be of any concern?"

"Ohhoho, a LOT." I dragged him out to the hallway.

"Do not DARE to touch ZIM again!"

"Hmpf. I think I can."

"And what exactly gives you that right."

"Because I'm Tallest Zo-e."

"Zo-e? Why would you pretend to be human?"

"Because...umm...I want to? Yeah, I want to."

"My Tallest! What are you doing on Earth?!"

"Oh, no reason. Just taking a vaca-WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M HERE FOR?! I'm here to help you on your mission."

"Help? Thank you, but I need no 'help'."

"Na, I want to."

"FINE."

We went back to our table. "Hey! Why are you still here?" I said.

"I told you, this is my table."

"Ooh..."

_**Recess...**_

"Hey, Zo-e." The three girls sat next to me.

"Umm...hi? I don't have money or anything."

"No, no, it's not that. We were talking with Biyu, and she says that she trusts you," said Athena.

"Trusts me? For what?"

They dragged me to the back of the skool alley. "Ok. You're not gonna believe this. We're... all 'special.'"

"What do you mean by special?"

"We know that you're an alien."

"Riiiiiight..."

"Our friend Biyu here has a few...abilities. She's a pure hearted human."

I was SO confused...I thought I was just in another one of Rox's crazy dreams again...

"I'm a vampire. Monei' here is a werewolf. I have super speed, the ability to fly, and super strength. I have one personal ability, which is reading minds. Me and Monei are both immortal."

Monei' rolled her eyes. "Anyway, _my_ powers are an aggressive appetite and temper, awesome nocturnal vision, HUGE strength, and an awesome sense of smell."

"Now, you need to tell us about your technology, powers, and abilities. I can tell when you're lying too, so better off telling the truth."

Why should I share my secrets with some....Earthlings? No...I have to now...they told me everything...

"That's right, you do."

I can't even think to myself anymore...

"Nope."

"It's FINE. I thought my abilities and powers were stupid too!"

"Monei, you're a dog."

"SHUT UP!"

I sighed. "The words will probably be too hard to understand...but I'll tell you anyway. I have a cybernetic implant that can hypnotize others to obey my commands." I spoke under my breath, "It's much better than Tak's, 10 times better...mine even works on the most intelligent people in the world...the process can't be interrupted either, so she stick that up her..."

I spoke in my loud voice again and said, "My disguise is a holographic generator, which I made myself. I'm a very good engineer, and I've played around and upgraded most of my equipment. I also have the technology to teleport."

"That's...ok. It's not stupid." I could tell that she was lying anyway.

"And what about that round thing on your back?"

Biyu...could see my true form? Oh god, I'm screwed now...

"That's my PAK. It has 4 mechanical spider legs and bat wings for gliding. Those are the basic things that I use. There's a LOT more things in the PAK that I can't really list because there's so many. Plus, our technology is so much more advanced, that we need the PAK to live. It's our brain pretty much, and we can live for 10 minutes without it. It usually finds us if it's disconnected to us though, and if it doesn't find us, it needs another host."

"Ok, why don't you let Biyu take a break from using her powers and show us how you really look."

"Only if you guys show me."

Monei' started to transform. Her paws and ears came out, her fur showed, and her tail came out too. Athena's eyes turned red, her skin was a very pale white, and her vampire teeth came out. Biyu didn't change at all.

"Fine."

You guys must've really been wondering how I really look like, huh? Well, let's just say I don't look like a typical Irken...

I have curly antennas with two squiggly lines in the middle of them. One points up and another down. I have light blue eyes, long eyelashes, and a blue and gray suit. My hands are the same as my Tallests, except with a different pattern, and finally, my PAK is gray with blue spots. I have a rather odd trademark though. A crescent moon shaped scar on my face. Oh, and I don't float like my Tallests, or have the same form of them. I'm very odd indeed.

I did the special sequence on my watch and turned into my true form.

"You look...weird." I could already tell that Athena was the type of person that doesn't like to compliment a lot.

"I think she looks nice." Biyu, always nice and friendly.


	7. Humans Aren't Humane

Chapter 6 - Humans Aren't Humane

_**In class...**_

"And that's how we were made. We're all a bunch of MONKEYS. That's why the world is full of doom, doom, doom, doom..."

The bell rung.

"GO HOME."

We just learned how humans were made. No wonder they're so...primitive. Today was a successful day in skool. I made a couple of new friends, Zim didn't deny my authority and hate my guts, and I find out that I have a new arch-nemesis. Dib. Fortunately, I knew just how to deal with Dib. I'll terminate him.

"You. Dib. Come here."

"Why should I?"

"COME HERE." I pulled him towards me.

I pulled him all the way to the alley behind skool, the same place Athena, Monei, and Biyu talked to me. I was gonna kill him, and even if I didn't, all the kids thought he was crazy, so I really had nothing to worry about.

"You may spend this Xmas in peace. Once the New Year comes, you shall be terminated. Enjoy your last days wisely."

"What?! Why are you gonna kill me?!"

"Why? Because you're a nuisance! You'll get in the way of me and Zim's mission! We WILL terminate Earthlings that get in the way. Once we're done, all Earthlings that aren't worthy shall also be terminated."

"I'll find a way to stop you. Maybe even a way to...destroy you."

"Destroy?! Me?! Ha! You make me laugh, human. What type of technology could an Earthling possibly have to destroy me? It's not possible, give up. Just enjoy your year and get out of my sight."

"I'll be watching you. Every little thing that you do, I'll take note of. Any HINT of a weakness, I will use against you. You will fail. Just like Zim when he always attempts to rule the Earth. I'll be there to stop you."

"I'm not Zim."

I left.

I went over to Zim's house to tell him the news. If he didn't like, I'll just make him forget about the whole thing, he'll be screwed, and I'll rule the Earth by myself. Simple as that. I rung the doorbell and waited. Finally, he answered. "Oh, it's just you. Come in."

"Just a sec. I need Rox here..." I used my communicator from my PAK to call Rox over. She came in a matter of seconds. We went inside. "Rox, why don't you go meet Zim's SIR unit?" I looked at Zim. "What's his name?"

"GIR."

"What does the G stand for?"

"No one really knows..."

"Umm...ok. Go meet GIR."

"Ok."

Oh, how cute they were! They seemed to be getting along just fine. When I left Rox to go to GIR, this is what happened.

"Umm...hello, I'm Rox."

"Hi! I'm GIR! I like tacos! And bacon! And monkeys! And...lots of other stuff! Oh, and pizza too!"

"I like pizza. And bacon. And lots of other stuff."

"ME TOO! You wanna watch the Angry Monkey Show with me?" GIR turned on the TV, and it seems that the 'Angry Monkey Show' was just an ape standing doing...nothing. SO CUTE! They sat there while me and Zim talked. Although, I think they weren't watching the TV...

"Zim, Dib will be terminated by the New Year."

"Terminated?! YES! FINALLY! I've been waiting this whole mission to see Dib come to his DOOM! Can I watch while you terminate him? Please?"

He was practically begging to watch me kill Dib. He must've reeeally hated him...

"Really? I'm only terminating him because I have to, not because I want to. I'm a fighter, not a killer. And besides, our mission will be much easier without him. And plus, if you don't comply with this, I'll just make you forget the whole thing," I said while my eyes sparkled, "And I'll rule Earth by myself, the end. Now, do you like the idea or not?"

"What was that again about the forgetting part?"

"Don't mind that. Do you like the idea or not?"

"Umm...sure. Yeah, why not. Only if I can see the termination, though!"

"Fine, fine, FINE!!!" I screamed while my eye slightly twitched.

_**The next day...**_

"LISTEN YOU WORTHLESS KIDS! I'm obligated by the state to let you guys see the stupid Xmas tree. So go and see it, and then I want you back in your seats or else you go to...the underground classroom."

I was scared. So everyone got out of their seats and went to go see the Xmas tree. I was obligated to too, so I went up and saw it. All I heard was mindless chatter from all the students.

"Hmpf. How stupid. A Xmas tree. What's so special about Xmas anyway?" I asked Zim.

"It's a holiday that humans celebrate. They give out gifts, and they're all happy and they worship some sort of god."

"What god?"

"Really? You guys don't know about Santa Claus? Even a Martian would know about Santa!" Dib rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP! Who's this 'Santa Claus' god that you speak of?" I hate Martians, by the way. Worthless species, even more worthless than humans...well, now I'm being a little mean...

"Santa is a big old fat guy that comes down your chimney while you're sleeping on Xmas eve and gives you tons of presents!" A random girl said.

I was surprised. "So you're saying that a total stranger, possibly a thief, comes into your home, while you're sleeping and gives you a present _every year_? Preposterous."

"Some people that don't believe in Santa say that it's just their parents that put the present under the tree after you get tucked in." A boy interrupted.

"That sounds more logical." I stopped talking and saw the Xmas tree.

"Those...lights...what are they?"

"An ornament that humans use to decorate the tree," said Zim.

I stared at them. I was really close to blacking out, and yet, I didn't look away. I got really dizzy for a moment.

"Zo-e? Zo-e. ZO-E!" Zim snapped and clapped in front of me.

"What?! What do you want?!" I twitched.

"No, never mind."

"Alright, GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS NOW BEFORE I SEND ALL OF YOU TO THE UNDERGROUND CLASSROOM!" Everybody quickly sat back down. Dib grinned evilly from his desk, looking at me.

Oh crap.


	8. Worthless Things are Most Powerful

Chapter 7 - The Most Worthless Things are the Most Powerful

I already knew something bad was coming. I would bet 1,000 monies (which I don't have) that he knew about the tree lights...I couldn't walk home alone. Wait a minute, he's already seen me! What am I worrying about? I'm way better than him! Heh...hehe. Thank god! The bell rang.

I left the skool grounds and started to walk home. I got home safely. This was probably the last I would see of Dib, since it's Xmas vacation now.

_**In Dib's house...**_

"Finally! I've finally found out a WAY! HA! Aliens DO have weaknesses!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna kill the new kid. She's better than Zim."

"Gaz! She's the same as Zim! The same type of person...alien...species...thingy."

"Yeah, but she's not as stupid."

"Which is exactly the reason I need to get her to let me experiment on her!"

"Wait...you're not gonna kill her...but get her to let you _experiment_ on her? Dib Membrane, you've officially gone even more crazy than how you already were. I _will_ destroy you. Crazy people don't deserve to live."

"But she has a weakness!"

"Why don't we have a bet. If I win, then..." She thought for a bit. "...then you give me ALL of the money in your piggy bank."

"WHAT?! THAT'S NEAR $100!"

"Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"Of course not...and if I win?"

"Then...you get my allowance for a month. No, for 2 months."

"Hmm...deal." They shook hands.

Dib went to his dad. "Dad, do we have any-"

"Shh, son. I'm paying my bills."

"You have bills?"

"Of course son. Every grown-up does."

"Anyway, do we have any left over colored Xmas lights?"

"Yes son, they're in the trash."

"The trash?!"

"Haha, just kidding. It's in the box of useless stuff."

Dib pulled a box out from under the couch. "Hey, what's my wallet doing here? Ugh." He dug in the box even deeper. "Ah, here it is." He grabbed a few colored Xmas lights and pushed the box back under the couch. He laughed. Maniacally.

"SON! Shh!"

"Dad, I'm gonna go catch an alien. I'll be back before dinner."

"Ok, have fun." Dib left. "Aliens...my poor insane son."

He walked down the street in the darkness, and his Xmas tree lights were turned off. He had a special control that turned the lights on and off. "You think I can't get you, huh? Well guess what?! Everyone has a weakness!"

He went to my house. He crept through the window. Rox and I were sleeping. He crawled past Rox and he went into my room. He pushed me and said, "Hey Zo-e." He turned on the lights. "Merry Christmas." I stayed there, staring at the lights.

"Screw you, human..." I fell on my knees and blacked out.

I woke up in Professor Membrane's lab. Dib was holding...my blood? I knew it. That's all that humans want, power that isn't rightfully theirs. Stupid worm babies. I stayed perfectly still and closed my eyes. Dib came up to me. Oh no...Professor was with him!

"I guess I owe you an apology son. You were right about the aliens."

"Thanks dad. Apology accepted."

"Record the stats for me, son."

"Sure." He had a notebook and pencil in his hand.

"Sex is female. Highly unstable...has a round thing on it's back..." He opened my eyes. "Eye lens are light blue." My eyes shined in his and he rubbed them. "Very bright lens. From my hypothesis, it seems very intelligent, and powerful. I'll be back, I need to take more tests with her blood." He took some of my blood and went into a testing room. I was so mad at Dib that I actually got out of the bed and tried to kill him. I literally tried to kill him.

"You...you human! Trying to kill me?!"

"AA! SUBJECT AWAKE! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL, SUBJECT AWAKE!"

"Don't even try it!" I pinned him to the wall. "I'm...gonna...kill you..." I lifted my hand while Dib tried to block it. "God damn Control Brain...why must you give me the sense of mercy..." I couldn't kill him. I just couldn't. It was programmed into my personality to give mercy.

"You're the luckiest human in the world..." I dropped him. Professor came through the door.

"It's awake! Tranquilize it son! What are you waiting for?!" Dib grabbed a tranquilizer from a closet. "Shoot her!" Dib aimed for me. What did you think I was gonna do? Just stand there and do nothing like in the movies? If you think that, you're out of your mind. I used my bat wings and spider legs from my PAK to dodge it.

"Such technology!"

I grabbed the communicator and called Zim and Rox. "ZIM! ROX! Come! NOW!"

"What's wrong?" They said, while I dodge all the shots.

"Dib, knocked me out, now, I'm in, the lab! GET TO DIB'S GODDAMN LAB!"

"Stupid human monkey! I'll be there!" said Zim.

"I'm coming right now!" said Rox. I put away my communicator and just stalled them until Rox and Zim came.

"That's it! This isn't working! Get the big guns!"

"Dad! I don't wanna hurt her!"

"It's the only way, son!" Dib grabbed a key that was hidden in a plant and opened a safe. There was a huge tranquilizer that exploded with every shot! If Zim and Rox didn't come RIGHT NOW, then I'm dead-

Zim blasted the door open with some of the Irken artillery that only the military had. Rox came behind him.

"Where'd you get the gun?"

"Anything to see a worthless worm baby die." Zim said while cocking the gun. He aimed for Dib and the Professor.

"This is Zim?" said the Professor.

"Yeah, and he's about to shoot us, so I think we should get out of the way." They both grabbed tranquilizers and aimed towards me. They dodged Zim's shots (which took up like half a room, by the way) and tryed to shoot _me_! How sick is that! Well, I was sick of it. I thought I would never do this.

"ROX! Get me my gun!"

"Yes Zo-e!" She went behind my back and pressed a sequence on the buttons on my PAK. Out came a gun. This is my special weapon that I made myself. It shoots any person you aim for and it'll follow them until it hits something.

"Take this, you son of a Meekrob!" I fired at them. I walked towards where they landed. "Stupid worthless human. You'd be smart to not mess with us." My eyes sparkled and Zim, Rox, and me got out as fast as we could.


	9. Bye Earth, We Won't Miss You At All

Chapter 8 - Bye Earth, We Won't Miss You At All

We all went back to Zim's house to plan exactly how we were gonna take over the Earth, since we hadn't really thought about it until we defeated Dib. A thought went through my head. It was stupid though...well, at least Zim would think it was stupid...oh well. I'll say it anyway.

"Y'know...we don't _have_ to dominate Earth. We could just...fall back."

"Fall back?! FALL BACK?! But I need to prove to my Tallests that I'm not a complete failure!"

"You're not a _complete_ failure...and besides...who cares what the Tallests think? They have no right to kill you just because they don't like you...I'm going back to Irk. It would be great if you'd come back with me."

Zim sighed. "But Dib-worm..."

"He's won't bother again. You don't have to worry. Please. I beg you."

"Sorry. You'll have to go without me."

A tear dropped from my eye. I rubbed it off as quick as I could. "Fine. Rox. Go back to the house and pack it up. We're leaving."

"Ok."

Zim looked at me. "Bye." I left.

_**At my house...**_

"Is everything ready? Raziel's ready and everything?"

"Yeah. We're ready to go now."

"WAIT!"

I looked back and there was Zim, with the little drill in his hand and GIR next to him.

"I've decided...BECAUSE I WANT to...I'll go back to Irk with you."

"Want to. Pfft."

I went in my vootcruiser and Zim went in his. We went out...into space.

_**Outer space, Earth's galaxy...**_

To save some gas on both of our vootcruisers, we combined them. (We just press a button, it's really not too difficult.) Zim walked into my part of the vootcruiser, which was the driving part.

"Autopilot to Irk." I activated the autopilot so I didn't have to drive anymore. Heh.

"Autopilot activated."

I walked to where Zim was. "Rox, you can play with GIR and Razi if you want. We already went through the wormhole."

"Yay!" Rox unbuckled Razi and went to GIR. They all sat and played.

"Now. You. Come on." We both went to the back of the vootcruiser, where it was private. "The Tallests are bound to say something when you come back. They'll probably even ban you to Foodcourtia again."

"That's what I've been TRYING to tell you!"

"Shut up. But, still. Like I said, I don't care if they tell you anything. Red spoils me. A lot. So if he finds out I'm with you..."

"Then he has no choice but to let me stay."

"Exactly. But the thing is..." I was about to say the stupidest thing I've ever said in my 159 Earth years of life. "Do you really like me?"

Zim stayed there. "I...don't know how to respond to that question."

"You do, don't you?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Ha! You do! I knew it! All along! That's the only reason you went soft on me. Cuz you like me." I laughed.

"Ugh! It's...Dib-thing's fault!"

"What does Dib have to do with this?"

"Hmpf."

"Hey, I don't blame you. I..." I looked away. I turned around and got near him. I slapped him.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you. Heh, but still, you look hot with a gun."

Zim crossed his arms and scowled. "I still didn't say I liked you."

"I could pretty much predict that you do."

_**6 months later, nearing Irk...**_

"Finally. Irk. I missed you so much." We landed on Irk and everyone was excited. Rox, Raziel, Zim, and even GIR. I was the first one to get out though. Well, me and Razi. I was carrying him. Mommy Tallest is gonna be so surprised. Everyone is gonna be surprised. You know why? There's something I didn't tell you.

I implanted a bomb...a huge nuclear bomb that when I set it off, everyone on Earth would become slaves. There's a special powder that makes them slaves. Oh, happy, happy. But, there's a few people that I've spared. Athena and her parents, Monei' and her parents, and Biyu and her parents. They will be the only people on Earth that aren't slaves. And, they get to rule. A token of my appreciation for being nice to me. Eh, might as well leave Dib and his family there too, Gaz is pretty cool.

"Hey Zim."

"What?"

"We still won."

Zim was confused. "What?!"

"Oh my Irk. Red! Look! It's Zo-e! And Razi!"

"No way." Mommy and Daddy Tallest looked at me and they finally realized that it was me. They ran towards me.

"Zo-e! Razi! Oh, I missed you so much!" Mommy Tallest squeezed us so hard, that I thought my eyes were popping out. I couldn't breath!

"Zo-e. You brought Zim?!"

"You know what Daddy Tallest? Yes. Yes I did."

"Why?!"

"Because...because..." The words barely slipped out of my mouth. "He's my mate."

"WHAT?!" I thought Daddy Tallest was about to eat me or something.

"It's not my fault, Daddy Tallest. Blame the Irken Control Brain for giving me the sense of love. Just like you and Mommy Tallest met."

"Control Brain, we talk later," Daddy Tallest said to himself.

Zim didn't even wanna talk. I don't blame him. If I were him, I would keep my mouth shut too.

"No fair!" said Daddy Tallest.

"All is fair in love and war."

We went past Daddy Tallest since he was freaked out. I made a house in the middle of nowhere in the plains of Irk.

"Your 'mate', huh?" Zim got the little drill that he had in his hand and put it on the floor, next to my house.

"Well? What do we do now?"

"Hmm...well, I've never seen you out of your disguise."

"Really?"

"Yup."

I did the special sequence, for the last time. Zim stayed there, just staring at me.

"Eh, don't say anything." I rubbed his antennas. He seemed to like it. "And you're not half bad either, bright-eyes."

"Y'know what I've thought ever since I met you?"

"What?"

"No, never mind, it's stupid."

I giggled. I always said everything was stupid. "Tell me."

"I've always wondered how our smeets would look like."

"Who said we were gonna have smeets?"

"That's why it's stupid."

"It's not stupid." I made the best choice I could've ever made. You really can't guess what I did? Guess. It was on the face...shows affection? GOD, if you haven't figured it out by now, you must be a loooong thinker. KISS.

"So what do we do now?"

"Come in my house," I said while I walked towards my home.

"Don't try anything funny."

"Really? This whole adventure's been funny! I mean, this must be like the most serious moment!"

We walked into our homes, and we lived there happily. Hey, you'll know more. In the next story. Heh. Zim was right. Like he always is.

_**Back on Earth...**_

The whole world was dark and red, and Gaz was happy. The Membrane family was in their torn up house in the middle of nowhere.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Dib came out of his room and was about to have a stroke or something.

"Me winning happened. Cough up."

Dib had his piggy bank in his hands. "You do it." Gaz grabbed the piggy bank and smashed it on the floor.

"Only $100. Eh, better than nothing. See you later, loser. DAD! I'm going to Bloaty's."

"Be back before dinner."

"Whatever." Gaz went outside and saw all the humans as slaves.

"Thank you, Zim and Zo-e."


	10. Epilogue

_Wrote this because I wanted to do a little bit more about GIR and Rox. Again, SO CUTE! lol_

Last Chapter - Epilogue

Me and Zim were watching TV, when Rox and GIR came up to us. "Zo-e," Rox said, followed by GIR's Zim. "We're together now! We wanna be like you!"

I laughed at Rox. "Sweetie, we're not together."

"But I saw you kissing Zim passionately!"

I gently swept Rox and GIR out of the room. "You two get along now, I'm happy for you both." I shut the door.

"You think she's gonna make out with him again?"

"Do I like tacitos?"

_**Back to Zo-e and Zim...**_

"How cute are they? They look up to us!"

"Eh, GIR just copies everything I do."

"Show some gratitude."

"Yay, GIR looks up to me," He said, flatly.

"Oh just shut up."

The End.

Well, that's it. Thanks for reading my story! I really hope you liked it. Maybe even Jhonen Vasquez will read this one day and he'll like it! Yeah right. I know it's really long. But if you just skipped to the end just to see this, that bomb is explode on you too. Ha. You don't even know what I'm talking about because you DIDN'T READ THE STORY. If you did, then...umm...yeah. Sorry. I would also like to inform you that this story is the best that I could ever do. So, please, criticize. (Yes, yes, I know there are cheesy parts, and yes, I know that this story doesn't really have a main problem) Just don't go _really_ hard on me, since this story was originally intended for a school assignment that I didn't think would go too far. Thank you!


End file.
